koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Lu Meng
Lu Meng is one of the characters introduced in Dynasty Warriors 2 who continues to appear in the series's consecutive titles. Originally a man who only lived for battle, he became an educated scholar through dedicated perseverance. He is Wu's respected Supreme Commander and acts as a mentor for Gan Ning and Lu Xun. In the Dynasty Warriors series, he is 29 years old. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors After Zhou Yu's death, Lu Meng becomes the main strategist for Wu. He acts as army's commander for He Fei and Fan Castle. In the latter battle, he leads the Wu reinforcements and claims Guan Yu's life. He often suffers a mortal wound during the conflict and is succeeded by Lu Xun. Unless players are playing his own story, he will usually not appear after Fan Castle. His Legend Mode in Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends details his final campaign against Guan Yu. Aiming to destroy the weakened Shu general, he corners his target at Mai Castle. He orders the Wei and Wu soldiers to surround Guan Yu as soon as possible and personally leads the assault. Lu Meng challenges each enemy officer until he defeats their commander. Guan Yu commends his opponent and calmly requests his worthy foe to deal the finishing blow. Although Lu Meng expresses his doubts, he complies with a quick farewell. Lu Meng starts as a through and through warrior in Dynasty Warriors 5. Trained since childhood to only fight, he is recruited by Sun Ce to be one of his elite guards during the Conquest of Wu. He serves the Wu kingdom after his master's death and is ordered by Sun Quan to be more scholarly. His predecessor also encourages for him to learn patience and strategy at Chi Bi. Lu Meng persists in his studies and gradually becomes a capable officer with equal academic and military strengths. As Wu's Commander, he leads the advance in Jing Province and ends Guan Yu's life with his strategies at Fan Castle. Though the land is still at war in his ending, Lu Meng continues to guide his home's army in several glorious battles. He shares his Legend Mode in the Xtreme Legends expansion with four other Wu generals in the Battle of Ru Xu Kou. Entrusted with leading the troops, Lu Meng coordinates the events of the battle. He heads eastward with Taishi Ci and may impress Zhang Liao if the strategist defeats him. During Dynasty Warriors 6, Lu Meng appears as an experienced adviser during the stories for Wu's characters. He fights at Chi Bi and reinforces Wei at Fan Castle. Special also has him lead the army at Ru Xu Kou and act as the mediator between Ling Tong and Gan Ning. He dies in most scenarios after the army claims victory at Fan Castle. Lu Xun's scenario reveals that he suffers from a mortal arrow wound. In Gan Ning's story, he speaks for the younger man's favor and tries to reinforce the importance of unity to the youth. His death finally makes Gan Ning realize the responsibility he shoulders, which encourages the former pirate to cooperate with his allies. In Ling Tong's scenario, Gan Ning emphasizes with his friend's feeling of loss since he felt the same pain with Lu Meng's passing. Lu Meng lives to see the land united and congratulates the two friends during Taishi Ci's ending. Warriors Orochi In the first game, Lu Meng is among the many officers of Wu captured by Orochi, and is the third to be released just before Sun Ce's failed attempt to rescue Sun Jian. Lu Meng plays a larger role in Wu's Gaiden stages, leading the effort to rescue Nō from where she was imprisoned and leading the expedition against Tadakatsu, who had been tricked into believing that they were members of the Orochi Army. During Warriors Orochi 2, he is surrounded by Lu Bu's army and on the verge of defeat. Wanting to gain Wu as an ally, Sima Yi aids his plight. The two armies work together and drive the opposition back. As gratitude, Lu Meng and his army join Sakon's army. In one of the game's dream modes, he teams with Guan Yu and Xiahou Dun to save Liu Chan from Hideyoshi's army. While these men ordinarily are not on good terms, they look past their differences and collaborate with one another. He suggests stopping Motochika's bombardment and taking the enemy storehouse to energize Liu Chan. Kessen In Shu's story, Lu Meng persistently pursues Guan Yu at the Battle of Wu Chang. He is very difficult to distract as he will continuously target the Shu general until either one's defeat. During the epilogue battle for both stories, he is one of the Wu generals who reinforces the opposing side. He has a high War stat with average Magic capabilities. Character Information Personality Honest and perceptive, Lu Meng is a man who believes in steadfastness. While he speaks with a gruff tone, he is a calm and flexible leader with universal capabilities. Praised for his determination and cunning, he tries to impart his wisdom to several of Wu's younger retainers, as he finds them to be the hope for their kingdom should he fall. He particularly sees talent in Lu Xun and respects the younger man's intellect. He is sensitive about his age and isn't too flattered with Gan Ning's nickname for him. Voice Actors * R. Martin Klein - Dynasty Warriors 4 (English) * Daran Norris - Dynasty Warriors 5~6, Warriors Orochi (English) * Tony Oliver - Dynasty Warriors 6 Special, Warriors Orochi 2 (English) * No Min - Dynasty Warriors 2 (Korean) * Kim Seung Tae - Dynasty Warriors 3 (Korean) * Lee Cheol Yong - Dynasty Warriors 4~5 (Korean) * Yukitoshi Hori - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) * Kazunari Tanaka - Kessen II (Japanese) Quotes :See also: Lu Meng (Quotes) *"Guan Yu... With all of my strength and wisdom, as well as the might of Wu to finally defeat you. You truly were the God of War, truly a real hero." *"Victory for strategy!" Moveset Dynasty Warriors 4 Fighting Style Dynasty Warriors Warriors Orochi Weapons Dynasty Warriors 4 *Level 10 Weapon: White Tiger *Base Attack: 46 *Stage: Battle of Mai Castle *Requirements: Without letting Guan Yu retreat or escape, defeat all the generals and officers, including the ambushes and reinforcements. Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends *Level 11 Weapon: Mystic Hunter *Base Attack: 49 *Attributes: Level 19 Tortoise Amulet, Level 15 Speed Scroll, Level 10 Huang's Bow, Level 20 Herbal Remedy :Stage: Siege of Mai Castle :Requirements: Defeat Zhou Cang, Liao Hua, and Guan Ping, getting the message that Guan Yu has been angered. :Strategy: # Defeat Zhou Cang, Liao Hua quickly. # Go into the castle and seal the gate. # Defeat Guan Ping. Guan Yu gets angry. # Seal the bottom left gate. # All ally officers are alive. # Get 50 KOs. # Level 11 message. Dynasty Warriors 5 How to Obtain White Tiger *Stage: Battle of Fan Castle (Allied forces) *Location: Along the dam in the northwest. *Requirements: Defeat Zhang Bao and Zhang Fei. Dynasty Warriors 6 Historical Info Romance of the Three Kingdoms In the novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms, after Guan Yu's death, his spirit possessed Lu Meng and made him kill himself. Gallery Image:LuMeng.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 3 render Image:Lumeng-dw4.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 4 render Image:lumeng-800.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 6 render Image:Lumeng-sfawakened.jpg|Awakened form in Strikeforce Image:Lumeng-rotkxi.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portraits Category:Wu characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters